


we won't leave you alone with it

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, it's what good brothers do on this show, sharing a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: the Reader is depressed; Ubbe and Hvitserk think getting into bed with her will help. It's comfort sandwich time.





	we won't leave you alone with it

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't at all how depression works IRL, but it's the kind of fantasy I have to numb my own bad days so I thought others might appreciate it too. Yes, I usually write Ivar, but he is just TOO MUCH on days like this one. Just sit back and let the older boys take care of you.

"Y/n, where were you?” Ubbe calls as he pushes through the door to your room. “I thought we were meeting for extra training today?”

Hvitserk comes in right on his heels. “Are you alright?”

You are still in bed. You had been meaning to change out of your night dress all morning, and just hadn’t quite made it to your feet. It feels like an invisible weight has settled over your entire body, and most thoughts just… hurt. You roll your eyes over to the gorgeous pair rushing to your bedside, twin expressions of concern staring down at you. “It’s… another one of _those_ days,” you say weakly, desperately wishing they’ll understand but already certain that they won’t.

You had been friends with the Ragnarssons for long enough that they were familiar with your episodes, but you’ve never really talked much about them. Ubbe and Hvitserk only know that there are days that entirely sap your strength, with a bitterness descending over your mind that makes you the worst sort of company. They have never actually seen you like this.

The brothers exchange a quick look, then look back at you sympathetically. “No training today, then,” Ubbe says, an unexpected warmth in his voice that might have made you shiver if you weren’t so numb. “But we won’t leave you alone with it.”

Your brows crease in slow confusion as Hvitserk sits down at the edge of his bed and starts to unlace his boots. “You’ve tried solitude so far today,” he says when he sees your expression, “has it helped to ease your mind?”

You close your eyes wearily. “No,” you sigh. Nothing helps. Nothing but time, and it was always close to unbearable to wait it out.

“Then let us try something else,” Hvitserk replies, removing his second boot and then crawling up the bed between you and the wall.

Your eyes widen in surprise but you make room for him. You’ve always kind of thought he was interested in you, but things had never escalated beyond playful flirtations. Hvitserk settles on his side facing you, head propped up on his left arm. You instinctively shift to face him, looking up into eyes brimming with compassion, and… a hint of something else.

You feel Ubbe settle on the bed behind you. _Us._ Hvitserk had said ‘let _us_ try.’ You roll onto your back just as he slips his own boots off and lays down on your other side. “What are you doing?” you ask. There is no protest, only curiosity in your voice. Ubbe has also recently seemed constantly on the brink of starting to court you.

“You need to be touched,” Ubbe says, authority in his voice, like he knows something you don’t. You don’t bother to ask why he thinks so; the fog inside your head won’t let you form many words. Besides, the warmth of their bodies pressed against either side of you is already radiating through your heavy limbs in a way that makes you think he just might be right about this. “Is that okay?” he asks, hand hovering as if he is about to stroke your cheek. His eyes are so steady, so deep. You wish you could step right into them.

You simply nod, and then the boys are stroking your body, slow and firm. Ubbe’s palm melds to your cheek, then slides around your jaw and down the side of your neck. You feel Hvitserk’s hand on your ribs, pressing down your flank and over your hip like he’s comforting a horse or some prized pet of his.

It’s wonderful and awkward at once. You don’t know what to do with your own hands, you don’t know where to look, you think you should probably say something but you can’t think of what. “Close your eyes,” Hvitserk suggests when you give him a self-conscious look. “Trust us.”

You release a deep breath and settle into the center of your bed. Their legs are resting lightly against yours; Ubbe rubs his over your knee and then entangles them comfortably. “We just want you to feel better, y/n,” he adds on to his brother’s statement. “If anything we do is not helping, please tell us to stop, and we will.”

A deep shiver breaks through the congestion of your depression. You can’t help but wonder how far they are going to go to try and make you feel good; their hands are respectful as they travel your body but you can feel another energy building in their touches.

Your night dress is so thin, barely masking any of the sensations their stroking is intended to bring. Ubbe runs his hand down your arm and back up, fingers swirling around the curves of your limb. Then he travels down your torso, barely skipping the curve of your breast. Their hands are so warm. Your breaths are coming deeper, your body beginning to settle finally into a peace so gratifying you want to cry. The anguish that plagued your mind all morning is already fading. Hvitserk has your face tipped toward him now, fingertips tracing your brow above your lightly-closed eyes. “Let it go, y/n,” he whispers.

And somehow you do. The strangeness and excitement of having the two princes in your bed cuts through the darkness in your mind neatly, like the prow of a boat parting still waters. In its wake you tingle, start wanting to writhe a little in the pure pleasure that follows.

Their hands are moving in tandem now, sliding over your belly and down the tops of your thighs. At the same time they wrap their hands around the inside of your knees and draw your legs apart.

Your breath rushes in in a little gasp and you open your eyes; heat has started flooding your sex but you need to connect to them, need to make sure you understand what is about to happen. Hvitserk meets your gaze instantly, carefully restraining his usual playfulness as he checks in with you. A few babbling words make it off your tongue. “Are you going to…?”

Hvitserk’s fingers swirl against your inner thigh. “Only if you want us to.”

You swivel your head toward the warm body leaning against your other side. “Both of you?” you ask.

Ubbe’s smile is almost shy. “We talked about it.” He glances at his brother before looking back at you. “We would rather share you than compete for your attention. We were going to tell you today, after training.”

The reminder that you had missed training embarrasses you a little and you looked down, as if the embroidery on Ubbe’s shirt is suddenly very interesting. Hvitserk runs his hand up your side.

“Hey,” Ubbe says, voice almost a whisper, as he puts his fingers under your chin and tips your face back up to his. “It’s alright, whatever you decide,” he says, his light blue eyes radiating kindness. “And you don’t have to decide right now.” His brow creases a little, and he looks over your head at Hvitserk again. “Perhaps this wasn’t the right time to spring this on you.” Ubbe is trying to be good, but he can’t stop his thumb from dancing along your jaw as he waits for you to respond.

You turn back to Hvitserk, causing Ubbe’s hand to drift down your neck. The younger brother is even less able to contain his enthusiasm. He grins as his eyes dance over your face, only inches from his own. “Nah,” he says to Ubbe, reading the relaxation and growing excitement in your expression, “this was the perfect time.”

You have only to nod your agreement and Hvitserk is pressing his lips to yours. They are so soft as they slide across your mouth, firming more when you begin to kiss him back. He moans just a little against your mouth, cups the side of your face and breaks off just far enough to say, “I have been wanting to do that for such a long time, y/n.”

You smile in response, but he kisses you again before you can say anything back. His hands stroke through your hair for a moment, then he releases you and turns your head gently toward Ubbe.

The elder Ragnarsson’s insecurity flashes for only a moment across his countenance. He’s worried you’re choosing only Hvitserk, steeling himself to bow out without showing anything that might make you feel guilty. “Yes, Ubbe,” you breathe. “I do want you both.”

His relief turns quickly to a cocky smile as Ubbe leans in to capture your lips, like his victory was never in doubt. His beard tickles your face pleasantly as you melt under him. You feel Hvitserk caressing your leg again. Ubbe lifts his head, still cradling your face with his palm, stroking his thumb over your brow. “With that out of the way, let’s get back to what we were doing.” He stares into your eyes as he drags his big, callused hand down the line of your body, between your breasts, brushing the edge of your sex. His palm swirls past the hem of your gown, then draws the thin fabric back with it as it returned up the side of your thigh. “We need more skin,” he murmured against your temple. “Can we remove your dress?”

Your only response is a moan. The boys lay kisses all over your neck and cheeks as they work the garment up over your body. You are equal parts excited and nervous to be laid completely bare between them. You lift your arms so Hvitserk can draw the dress up over your head; Ubbe is already sinking to run his hands over the newly-revealed skin of your stomach. Your hands get a little stuck and Hvitserk’s mouth turns up in a smirk, deliberately not helping as you twist and struggle to free yourself.

Ubbe says your name, lifting his head to capture your attention. “Leave your arms like that. It will remind you to just relax and let us do all the work.”

Hviterk’s eyebrows dance in agreement that looks just a little bit selfish. You think he likes seeing you bound and struggling just a little too much. “Yes, y/n, we want to take care of you. Just lie back. Trust us.”

Then their hands are rubbing all over you again, without the safety of any kind of fabric barrier. The heat between your legs blazes quickly as they caressed every inch of your hips, your waist, your thighs. They are still skipping your most private areas, but you knew by the heat in their eyes that they are fully appreciating your nakedness. Ubbe was right about your hands; it is a lot easier to relax like this, being freed of the burden of deciding what to do with them.

The elder Ragnarsson looks right into your eyes and runs his hand over one of your breasts, drawn up perky and full by the position of your arms. Another benefit. You pull your breath in sharply over your teeth at the sudden joy of the sensation, watching Ubbe’s eyes glaze over as he focuses on the sensation of your nipple stiffening under his palm.

Hvitserk’s hand closes over your other breast, his thumb trapping the nipple lightly against the side of his finger and squeezing just hard enough to tease. Soon you can’t even keep watching their gorgeous faces, the sensations of them kneading and pulling at your breasts forcing you to bury your face in your arm.

“Weren’t we trying to be relaxing, Hvitserk?” Ubbe chuckles. “She seems to be having trouble staying still.”

It’s true, your back is arching uncontrollably under their delightful torture. “I suppose you’re right, Ubbe,” Hvitserk says, “though I do love to see her squirm.” His mouth drops to your nipple and you can’t help but groan as he sucks firmly.

Then he backs off just a little, and their hands resume their roaming. Your skin begins to tingle everywhere in the wake of their loving caresses. Your body is still moving, but you are able to calm it down to a slow writhing as you arc into their hands. You rub your legs and hips against the bodies forming walls on either side of you, trapping you in the sweet sanctuary they’ve created in this bed.

Fingers start dipping to your inner thighs, low at first but creeping closer to your sex with every pass. Hvitserk is first to tickle the triangle of curls between your legs, and as soon as his hand moves away Ubbe’s crowds in, scooping you more firmly and pressing his fingers down between the apex of your thighs. Hvitserk pulls your leg out and over his own, opening you to his brother. You moan again as Ubbe’s fingers trace your outer lips, so slow, calming and exciting at the same time.

Hvitserk’s hand runs up and down your thigh; you imagine he is impatient for his brother to let him in again. He starts mouthing at your shoulder and chest, diverting himself with your other treasures. Ubbe’s finger finally slides into the wetness at your center, a shallow swirl only intended to pick up that moisture and smooth his way as he explores between your folds. You consider freeing your own hands and forcing these boys to start doing more than tease, but instead you make yourself exhale and sink deeper into the slow pleasure of their ministrations.

Hvitserk must have felt you getting restless. He comes up to your face, stroking your cheek until you open your eyes and look at him. His smile is deep and more loving than you had ever hoped to see. “You deserve this, y/n. Just relax and enjoy.” Then he is kissing you again, while Ubbe starts rubbing slow, satisfying circles against your clit. You focus on Hvitserk’s words, willing yourself to believe them.

Hvitserk kisses back down your body, and you feel his hand sliding up the back of your thigh as Ubbe settles into a fabulous rhythm on that little nub that you’ve always found to be the center of your pleasure. His face replaces Hvitserk’s between the frame of your upraised arms as he checks in with you too, smirking slightly as he sees how intensely his touch is affecting you. “Is this how you like it, y/n?” he asks, biting his lip and intensifying his pace just a little.

You hum and smile in response, then gasp as you feel two of Hvitserk’s fingers find your entrance and press in eagerly. Ubbe looks down at what he’s doing, eyebrows lifted in alarm at the sudden reaction he saw in your face. “Slowly, Hvtiserk,” he chides, but you moan and rock your hips down into their hands.

“No, this is perfect,” you say. “Don’t…. don’t stop, please.” Hvitserk’s long fingers dip in and out, gentle waves only adding to the pressure building under Ubbe’s expert work on your clit.

“How many times do you think she needs to come before she feels better?” Ubbe asks his brother over your head.

“I’d say we should give her two each,” Hvitserk responds, “just to be sure. You bring her like this, then I’ll get her with my tongue next.”

Their words have taken you right to the brink already, the rhythm of their fingers only intensifying as they discuss the matter. Ubbe brings his face close to yours. “Does this sound like a good plan, y/n?”

His lips curl as you moan your agreement, then his eyes take on that faraway look of focus as he increases the rhythm of his finger batting across your clit. “Are you close?” he whispers. You nod and he presses his forehead to yours. “Then come for me now, y/n,” he growls, voice deep and masculine and just what you needed to send you over the edge, body spasming and milking the fingers Hvitserk still has embedded inside you. Distantly you hear him groan and remark that he can’t wait to feel that over his cock.

Before you’re even done shuddering, Hvitserk is shimmying down the bed and slipping his face between your legs. You’re afraid it’s going to be too much too soon but Hvitserk’s tongue laps across you broad and slow and instantly you feel a new wave beginning to crest. Ubbe comes in for a kiss with a deep need in his eyes and his tongue presses into your mouth in movements that match his brother’s perfectly. They slide and sweep across you at both ends, covering your needy, greedy openings and anchoring you firmly into your body. You come again screaming into Ubbe’s mouth, shuddering against Hvitserk’s jaw.

They stroke you through your bliss as you come down, rocking their hips gently against your body. You realize they both still have all their clothes on, can feel twin hardnesses pressing against your leg and hip. “Now you need me,” you murmur through your satisfied haze.

Hvitserk kisses the place where your leg joins your belly. “This is only about what you need, today.”

You look down at him, eyes shining peacefully up from where he rests against your waist. You bring your gaze to Ubbe, propped up on his elbow and hovering over your face. You hold his warm eyes unwavering as you say: “What I need is both your cocks, just exactly where your tongues were.”

Ubbe’s brows furrow like you’ve just hurt him, but you know he’s feeling that stab only between his legs. Hvitserk is rising immediately to divest himself of his clothes. Ubbe presses a kiss to your lips before he follows suit, and you lay back and enjoy your eyeful of Ragnarsson muscles dancing and flexing under smooth skin as they both strip as quickly as they can.

Hvitserk gets his cock out first, so hard it’s standing straight up in the air. Then your eyes are drawn to Ubbe as his manhood bounces free as well, purplish and bobbing as he kneels back on the bed at your side. Hvitserk moves between your legs, holding his shaft and already pointing it at you, but Ubbe reaches one strong arm out to stop him. Hvtiserk freezes and frowns over at him. “Y/n said…”

“I know what she said,” Ubbe interrupts, voice deep and urgent, every inch the elder brother, “but we are changing places. I get her first.”

Hvitserk looks like he wants to argue for a moment and you suppress a giggle, watching him stare his brother down with one hand still wrapped around his cock. Then he yields and backs off the bed.

Ubbe grunts in satisfaction and looks back down at you, finally allowing his unrestrained lust to show through. Your cunt clenches at the sight as he moves over your body, stroking you one more time before reaching down to line himself up. “Are you ready for me, y/n?” he asks.

Hvitserk is kneeling on the bed beside your head now and is gently freeing your arms from their restraint, but you bring all your focus for the moment to the sacred joining that is about to happen down below. “Yes, Ubbe,” you say softly. His eyes never waver from yours as he begins to press himself inside you.

Your mouth falls open as you feel the overwhelming sensation of Ubbe pressing in, stretching you. After all their loving attention you are slick and full and so very ready for the thickness that just seems to keep coming and coming, Ubbe’s length sliding so deeply into you before his hips reach yours and he can go no farther. He moans your name, face slack and overcome by the pleasure of you.

You rock together for a few moments before Hvitserk guides your hands gently to his own shaft. You roll your head against the pillow so you can look up at him, standing beside the bed now so that he can angle his cock close to your face. You smile at him as you roll your hand lightly over his tip, using the moisture that has leaked out there to lubricate a few twisting pumps down his straining shaft. You stare up at him as your head bounces lightly up and down from the force of his brother’s slow, steady thrusting into you. This was more than you had ever hoped for, to have them both at once. It is pure bliss to take Hvitserk’s head into your mouth and to hear them both groaning softly.

Hvitserk leans down, buries one hand in your hair as the other lands on the other side of the bed to hold his weight up as he struggles not to press himself too deeply into your mouth. Ubbe settles back onto his knees, lifting your hips so he can fuck you slowly and bat his finger across your clit at the same time, seemingly intent on fulfilling his promise to deliver you to another climax. The rising noises of their need fill the room and you have no idea which one of you is going to break first.

You pump your hand harder over Hvitserk’s shaft, sucking him in deep into your cheek and you feel him spasm and blow. You are barely able to let him finish properly before your own orgasm rocks your head back; you barely notice the seed leaking from the corner of your mouth as Ubbe leans over to fuck you more intently, getting the most out of your clenching pleasure. He roars against your breast when he finally comes, burying himself to the hilt as he shudders into your flesh.

You swallow Hvitserk’s load as he wipes the rest gently off your face. Then he pulls your head into his lap as he settles himself to relax against the headboard. Ubbe has collapsed on your chest and shows no inclination to move. You all struggle to catch your breaths in silence, and suddenly you remember that Hvitserk technically owes you one more orgasm.

You kind of hope that he has forgotten that. At least for now. With one hand on each of your lovers, you let your mind fall content and start to drift away.

 

 


End file.
